A Corellian's Mission Home
by Weasley Weasley Jordan
Summary: Lee Antilles and Corran Horn are given a mission by their Commanding Officer Wedge Antilles to retrive something from Home. Old Memories are brought back to Lee as she runs into old Trouble. (17 Chapters. Complete Story done)
1. Chapter 1

(a/n): This is actually pretty old. But I decided to share it anyhow. I believe I tried writing this about 3 years ago, after Rping most all of it out in chat rooms on AOL. I hope you enjoy, and please. there are a lot of mistakes in this, so don't be -too- critical? ::grins and pleads for mercy from the court!:: Happy reading! And Please!! R/R! Oh and. on a smaller note. Since it was so long I broke it up into chapters. La!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most any of these people. Yes I created a few to fit into the Worlds of Star Wars, but I own none of it. This was done from a AOL RP and for fun. All Rights to Star Wars belong to the God George Lucas. All bow to his greatness!!  
  
* * *  
  
A Corellian's Mission Home  
  
Time to go  
  
  
  
The two Corellians walked out of Commander Antilles office side by side in a military fashion. They almost made it around the corner to the turbo lifts when their commander stepped out of his office and spoke.  
  
"Antilles, Horn." The two stopped and slowly turned around. "Don't have any fun on this mission or your both going to help Janson shape Wraith Squadron into something respectable".  
  
Lee Antilles, a fairly new member to Rogue Squadron, and a sister to the Commander Wedge Antilles smiled, looking at her partner for this mission, Corran Horn. She whispered to him. "Janson must be whining again."  
  
Corran, around Lee's age and height shrugged. "Must be Janson. Wedge wouldn't care, just as long as the job gets done. And besides." he turned to look at Wedge again raising his voice. ". Were probably going to have to teach those kids a thing or too about flying anyway, so Lee and I might as well enjoy our selves."  
  
Wedge raised an eyebrow. "Kids? You do realize half that squadron is our age. Hell, some of them like Flight Officer Phanan are older then we are."  
  
Lee smiled and mumbled to herself "Yes and some of those 'kids' are quite hansom."  
  
Both Wedge and Corran looked at her with surprise. Realizing what she just said, her eyes widened and she covered her now gaping mouth with her hand. "Did I just say that out load?"  
  
Wedge smiled and shook his head. "Alright you two. Just do me a favor and try to get the mission done will you."  
  
Corran draped an arm over Lees shoulders. "Sure Wedge, we'll get the job done." Lee just grinned and nodded her head.  
  
Wedge waved them on and turned back into his office, mumbling something about wanting to go with them. Lee shrugged off Corran's arm and turned towards the turbo lifts. "You coming?"  
  
Slowly and with a confused look on his face Corran fallowed after Lee. "Um. where are you going? I mean you just pasted the turbo lift to your quarters."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not going to my quarters, I'm going to yours. You're a slow packer and Mirax isn't here to help you. I, on the other hand have nothing to do but go over our identification cards, which we need to do before we go anyway, so, I might as well save us some time and help you pack."  
  
The two of them stopped in front of a turbo lift. "Well, what about you? Don't you need to pack too?"  
  
Crossing her arms with impatience for the slow turbo lift, she shook her head. "I packed a few days ago. Myra told me about the mission. She some how squeezed the info out of Wedge."  
  
"What?" He exclaimed. "Mirax knew about this mission and didn't tell me about it?"  
  
"No, she knew I was going but she had no clue that you were going. She said that it was either going to be Solo, Myn, Wedge himself, or you. Solo's busy, Myn needs to train with the Wraiths, and Wedge is too well known on Corellia, that leaves you.  
  
The turbo lift doors slid open with a whoosh and two Duros stepped out and into the hall. Corran stepped into the lift grumbling. "Boy do I feel wanted." Pointing to Lee, "I tell you though, these identacards better be good. I don't feel like spending my time on the opposite side of a CorSec jail.  
  
"Wedge got them from Uncle Booster, so they got to be good." Lee said proudly as she started to move forward onto the lift.  
  
Corran frowned. " Oh great. Now I know were in for trouble." He mumbled. Lee stopped and stepped back as the doors to the lift started to shut. He threw a hand in the way to hold them open. "Are you coming?" He asked a little loader.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She growled, glaring at him.  
  
"I mean 'are you coming' as in, are you getting on this turbo lift and coming to help me pack still?" Corran said while still holding the lift doors open.  
  
"No, what did you mean by 'were in for trouble?" She said in a mocking voice, still not stepping into the turbo lift. "Don't you trust Uncle Booster's work?"  
  
Corran let go of the doors and they started to close. Sighing he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "This is an endless conversation I don't want to get into."  
  
Before the doors closed Lee threw a hand in between them and held them open again. "Answer me Horn. Don't you trust him? I mean do you really think he'd do something to endanger my life. Do you?"  
  
Corran dropped his head and sighed loudly. "Look. you know I trust Booster as far as I can throw him, but I guess your right. He'd only give Mirax and you the best, so I guess I can trust him that far." He looked at his wrist chronno, then to Lee. "So. are you still coming?"  
  
She looked up as if looking for the answer scribed into the ceiling. "Well I don't know." She said cautiously. "You did insult a member of what I call my family and."  
  
Corran reached out the doors and grabbed her flight suit by the shoulder, yanking her into the lift. "Come on. I'll apologize on the way to my Quarters."  
  
  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

"So were brother and sister?" Lee inquired as she stuffed a rolled pair or socks into a duffle bag. To her, so far, it seamed that she was the only one doing any packing. Corran lay accost the end of his bed reading the data pads that Wedge had given them.  
  
  
  
"Yeppers. It says here that were A'sha and." he wrinkled his nose and growled. "This is Boosters own personal touch. It says were A'sha and Duh'vis Hazzie. Duh'vis? What kind of name is Duh'vis?"  
  
  
  
Lee tried to cover her smile. "Did you know Booster had a Brother-in-law named Duh'vis?"  
  
  
  
"Really?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Really. I kid you not. Though. he hated Uncle Duh'vis with a passion" She grimaced as she stuffed a few more things into the duffle bag.  
  
  
  
"See. Booster does have it in for me." Corran griped, dropping the data pad on his stomach and starring off at nothing on the ceiling. "Have you even looked through these identacards yet?"  
  
  
  
Before he could say anything else a bag was thrown over his head. "Here, you pack now. Let me see the data pads." Lee picked up the data pad off Corran's stomach and rounded his bed, flopping down on an old coach pushed up against a wall. She then started scanning through the files. From the corner of her eye she could see Corran remove the bag from his face and sit up.  
  
"So, Duh'vis. are you going to finish packing so we can go home? Says here were both students from the University planet Myyrlest on vacation for the Corellian holidays. Hay didn't Rouge Squadron do a mission on Myyrlest?"  
  
He shrugged. "Must have been before I joined." He stood up and started over to his closet.  
  
Lee Continued reading. "You were an addicted gambler, a bad one from the sounds of this, and practically gambled your life away. Our parents paid to send you to school so you would break the gambling habit." She grinned. "You're studying to be an Anthropologist. Ohhh. and after vacation you have an archeological dig on Yavin 4 near the temple of the Blue leaf cluster. Sounds like fun." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her words.  
  
Corran walked out of the closet with his arms full of clothing and laid them on the end of his bed, where he began to fold them, getting them ready to pack. "So I'm a reformed gambler Anthropologist. What are you dear sister?"  
  
"Hold a sec." She scanned on down the file and found it. "I also had my share of troubles. Says here Ma and Pa sent me to school one year after you for a small drinking problem. I'm a student of the science of Human- Animal communications." Her smile wavered as she read on. "I'm also going home to collect a test subject. Get this, I'm getting a Corellian Sandpanther from someone named Jenanos Idan."  
  
"Well that shouldn't be hard to pull off sense you once had a sandpanther of your own for a while, didn't you?" Corran looked over and saw a tear roll down her check. " Ah kiddio, I'm sorry. I didn't mean reopen old wounds."  
  
She sat up wiping away the tear. "Not your fault. I was thinking of her before you spoke."  
  
"Luna-Ray right. She's the one that went up with your old ship?"  
  
"Yes." She sniffed then dried her eyes with her flight suit sleeve. "She was left on the FireStorm when the pirates took it. CorSec forces couldn't catch the pirates, so they blew up the ship instead. My cargo for Dalic the hutt, my droids, my life's work, and my bodyguard and best friend Luna went up with the pirates.  
  
Corran stopped and stared at her. "Wait a minute. I don't remember CorSec being involved in that. I remember when that happened but it was two civilians who chased after the pirates, not CorSec."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No Corran, it was CorSec. They were under cover and had there cover blown. It was an old man about your fathers age and a rookie about our age."  
  
"What were there names? Do you remember? What did they look like?" Corran asked as he went over to the coach to set next to her, obviously cereous about this new information on an old case.  
  
She sighed and stood. "Well I don't remember much. I do remember the older man was tall with red hair and pushy. He ran off towards another ship. The younger man helped me up and said not to worry cus they were CorSec. Then he ran off to the ship." She sighed. "They flew up after the FireStorm and blew it up."  
  
With a touch of sadness in his voice Corran looked up at her and spoke softly. "Did you ever find out who they were?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No. The older man called for the rookie, but it was so long ago I that I don't remember the name. I do remember he had a set of the brightest ice blue eyes I've ever seen." She flopped back down on the coach next to Corran and closed her eyes, saying nothing more.  
  
Corran turned to sit sideways on the coach, his hands unconsciously doubling up into fists. "You didn't go to the authorities cus you were as wanted as Booster, Blue, or Solo."  
  
Lee nodded ever so slightly. "And who would believe the word of a smuggler. I would have been imprisoned just for saying CorSec owed me."  
  
Corran slowly forced himself to open his hands. "I would have believed you. To bad we didn't know each other back then. I could have helped you out."  
  
She shook her head and placed her thumb and forefinger on her temples, rubbing them. "No you wouldn't have."  
  
He suddenly stood up, surprised. "What? What does that mean? I would have helped you out if you needed it." He said defensively.  
  
Sighing, her green eyes stared thoughtfully into his. "Corran." She spoke softly. "I was a smuggler and a thief. You were Corellian Security. My job was to break the law yours was to keep it. If I had walked up to you and told you my tail, then yes you would have helped me but."  
  
Corran was about to say something but stopped with a raise of Lee's hand.  
  
She continued. "But as soon as you found out I was Lee Terrik Antilles the smuggler, I would have been stun cuffed and imprisoned faster then you could say 'Bothens on Ice'."  
  
She looked away from his pained face and frowned. "You would have done your job. You can't deny that."  
  
Corran turned away from her and looked down at his hands. He said nothing, knowing what she just said was true. Back then he still had his father, he still had a happy life. He still thought CorSec was the same as it was when he was young and dreamed of being apart of the Corellian Sector Forces, just like his father and grandfather.  
  
Lee stood behind him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't fret about it Corran, that was a long time ago. Things have changed. You were part of CorSec, I was a smuggler, now were both wanted rebels for Rogue Squadron." She passed and he turned around.  
  
Giving him her best smile she continued. "Lets not dwindle on the past any longer. We must prepare for the future." She gave him a little push. "Now finish packing so we can leave." She sat back down picking up the data pad and again scanned through it.  
  
Walking back to the bag he was packing Corran cleared his mind and finely spoke. "So.what else is on our mission cards?  
  
She smiled. "We meet two smugglers. One Jenanos Idana and a Smurth Devins. Looks like Jenanos has a carbonized sandpanther for me. Devins is retired and lives somewhere on Corellia. You get to find him and get some data cards. Says here he wont deliver."  
  
Corran snorted as he placed his last article of clothing into his bag. "He's probably the hole reason we have to go on this mission in the first place then. The old coot is too stubborn to send us the data cards. Probably figures if we really need them well come get them. And pay a hefty price for them too, no doubt."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
He pulled the strings to his bag close and looked at Lee. "Ready to go A'sha?" He grinned.  
  
Standing up she smiled back at him "Sure am Duh'vis, lets go." She walked to his side. He hefted his duffle bag onto his shoulders and smiled. They started towards the doors.  
  
Corran's smile dimmed a little as he remembered one more thing. "Um. By the way." He winced. "Wedge sent other orders. He wants us to get a make over, to disguise our normal looks. He. um.wants you to cut and die your hair."  
  
She stopped and gasped, staring at him with a startled look on her face. "You're messing with me right? You can't be serious. Wedge wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't." She rambled.  
  
Corran stopped and looked back at her. "I don't much like having my hair dyed either-"  
  
"Dieing is nothing." She said cutting him off. "I just refuse to cut my hair. I absolutely wont do it, and no one can make me do it."  
  
Shaking his head he walked out the door. Lee fallowed, still exclaiming that she would never cut her hair. "It just can't be true. I wont do it, and you, Wedge, or any army cant make me do it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Corellian's walked out of Commander Antilles office in a relaxed fashion. At least one of them seamed relaxed.  
  
The man, dressed in the height of fashion for this time of year on Corellia, wore a one peace, green traveling suit, making a wonderful contrast with his new black hair and gray eyes.  
  
The woman, dressed in a light green summer dress that wavered with her every step looked stunning with her jet black hair cropped just above her shoulders, framing an unpleasantly mad face, making her new violet eyes look almost evil.  
  
The two almost made it around the corner when Commander Antilles stepped out of his office and spoke. "Lee, Corran."  
  
The two stopped and turned around. "Yes sir?" Corran said with a smile.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you both luck and fun and, well, Force be with you both." He smiled at Lee, who still had the same scowl that she had at the beginning of their last briefing. She was still shooting lazar bolts at him. "I know you didn't want to cut your hair, but we had to match you to your Identacards. If anything, blame Booster for it. He had the cards made."  
  
Corran nudged her with his elbow, and she quickly shifted her glair to him, then back to Wedge. Through clenched teeth she spoke. "I understand sir. Thank you sir." With that she wiped around and headed off towards their destination grumbling something about talking to Booster.  
  
Returning his attention back to Wedge after watching Lee storm off, Corran sighed and shrugged. "Shell calm down. Don't worry." He looked back down the corridor then back to his commander. "Oh and, I'm going to regret saying this but, you might mention her mood to Booster. He may want to watch his back."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Noted."  
  
"See you around Wedge." He turned as he gave him a casual solute and jogged off after Lee.  
  
Wedge sighed and watched as they both disappeared out a door. 'May the force be with you both'.He thought as he turned and slowly went back into his office to do some more mind numbing work. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Corellian Sunshine of the High Dagget yacht lines landed in its own personal docking bay, not too far from the hotel Casma where Corran and Lee were registered to stay.  
  
Their trip to Corellia was very uneventful which bothered Lee for she wanted someone to attack her or Corran. She was still in a bad mood and was looking for someone to take her frustrations out on. Unfortunately - in her eyes only - No one bothered them.  
  
After tipping the bellhop droid Lee took a quick look around and all her anger evaporated into awe. ' Wow look at this place, its huge. Wonder what Corran's room looks like'. She stepped out side her room and called to the door next to her. "Hay Duh'vis, want some company?"  
  
Corran's voice came back to her from behind her. She turned to see him standing in a doorway connecting the two rooms. "Sure, come on over." He said with a smirk that she always hated receiving.  
  
Shaking her head with disappointment that she missed that small detail about the room, she walked to where Corran stood Grinning. "Nice. Connecting rooms. This will make things easer." She looked through the doors past him at his room then back to hers. "I think you room is bigger."  
  
Corran shrugged and turned back into his room, walking to an over stuffed chair and flopping down. "The stars are always brighter on the other side of space." He quoted an old Corellian saying, one that she never really liked. "Both rooms are the same."  
  
Frowning she mumbled. "Want to switch?"  
  
"Nope." He put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on a footrest, his grin growing bigger. "I'm fine with my room thanks." His grin turned side ways into a lopsided smile. "You ready for some fun or should we please your brother by doing some work?"  
  
Lee snorted. "We can please Veggies later, I'm ready for some fun. What did you have in mind?" She said smirking as her old nickname for Wedge was used.  
  
Corran dropped his arms and legs, setting up, his grin still looking mischievous. "I'm going to slip into character and do some gambling. I mean I haven't been gambling since Mother sent me to Myrllst and the Sabacc tables here are calling my name." He winked at her and stood, walking to his duffle bag. "How bout you? Care to join me?"  
  
'Character huh?' She thought then shrugged. " I think I will go to the bar first and get me a drink to help me relax first. Then I might go find me a chance wheel to play." She turned back to her room. "I'll let you get changed. Meet you for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure. How 'bout meeting at the Star Duster at 2200 hours?"  
  
"Sounds good. Have fun Duh'vis." With that she closed the sliding doors, leaving Corran alone to change into something he could enjoy the evening in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Entering the dimly lit bar, Lee noticed quite a few heads turn her way. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good dress to where after all. I really didn't want to bring all this much attention to myself. But this is how my identacard says A'sha would dress'.  
  
Her dress was long, and conforming, slit up the side to her calf, with a low v-neck and an even lower back line. The material was made from johwana silk worms making it light but drapy, and giving the dark green color a shimmer as the light caught it. Around her waist was a thin silver belt to match the silver streamers from her sandals, which warped around her ankles to stopped at her knee, making the whole ensemble eye catching.  
  
Lee walked gracefully, keeping in character, to the bar, and waived a green-gloved hand to the Bothen bartender to get his attention. "Whisky, Warrens Reserve please."  
  
"I'll have one of the same." A man said as he stepped up next to her with a roguish grin playing across his face. He was a little taller then she, with dark blond hair and ice blue eyes. His attire was very fashionable with an air that seamed to scream gambler.  
  
Scanning her eyes over him she noted that his attire was all too familiar to that of another gambler she loathed. His shirt, silk by the looks of it, was a light blue button up - almost matching his eyes perfectly. Long black trousers and a dark blue shoulder cape that ended at his waist finished his outfit.  
  
He extended to her his hand. "In case you were wondering-"  
  
"I wasn't." She grumbled, cutting in.  
  
"- I'm Nichos Nardix, and who might this vision before me be?" He continued not missing a bet.  
  
Lee sighed and finally reached out to except his hand. "I'm A'sha Hazzie."  
  
He took her gloved hand and gently raised it to his lips, placing upon it a kiss. " It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful and exotic as your self. I hope you will permit me to stay in your good graces."  
  
The bar tender placed two drinks down in front of them, on the bar. Taking her hand back from his grip she retrieved a credit chit and dropped it down to pay for her drink, but Nichos covered it before the Bothen could pick it up.  
  
'I shell pay for the good lady's drink." He handed two chits to the tender then looked at Lee. "That's is if the lady doesn't mind."  
  
She moved his hand and picked her chit back up. "Why should I mind? Just means I can buy another drink or play another round of Chance later." She put the chit back from where she got it, as she watched the bartender took off to help someone else.  
  
Lee looked at him and sighed. "I guess its only right to let you stay after you paid for my drink but, I would have thought a gambler like yourself would need every credit he had for the Sabacc tables."  
  
"Ah, I see you know my true self. Yes I'm a gambler and right now I'm playing a high stakes game of love and for some reason I feel lucky."  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard.' She thought. "Well I hate to burst your bubble but I think you lost." She took a sip of her drink and swallowed, letting it burn down the back of her throat.  
  
Nichos gave her his best "hurt' look then said "You must be a gambler your self." There was a pause then he continued. "You have won my heart and I am yours." He gave her a grin that reminded her of a gambler she once knew - Lando Calrissian.  
  
The thought of her last encounter with Lando made her shiver. 'I take it back. That was the worst pick up line I ever heard'. "If I have won you then I I'm selling you to the lowest bidder." She paused to watch his reaction but there was none, he just grinned.  
  
Becoming annoyed with him she growled. "Look buddy, me and gamblers don't get along. Last time I ran into a gambler I shot him in the foot. If you don't stop bothering me ill find a new place for my blaster to go and see how you like it."  
  
He ohhhed. "A feisty one. Just my type." He leaned on one elbow on the bar and stared into her violet eyes. "So beautiful, who was the lucky man to be shot by such an exquisite woman?"  
  
She sighed wishing he'd go away. "You probably wouldn't know him." She knew that wasn't true but she hoped he would lose interest and not ask any more questions.  
  
"Try me."  
  
She sighed again and rolled her eyes. 'So much for hope'. " His name is Lando."  
  
His eyes widened in mild surprise. "Lando? As in Lando Calrissian? Oh my, my you do mingle with the big ones don't you." He chuckled. "What I wouldn't give to shoot Lando. Though mind you it wouldn't just be in the foot."  
  
He looked at her raised eyebrow and stood up straight. "Please forgive me beautiful, I do know who Lando is and just wish I had his kind of luck. I lost a ship to him once and I'm still a little upset about that."  
  
Lee downed the last of her drink and sat the glass on the bar. "Well Mr. Nardix, as I said before, I detest gamblers, speaking of gamblers I have to go find my brother. So. Good evening." With that she turned and walked out into the casino, disappearing in a crowd of bumbling Gungan tourists snapping holopics at whatnot.  
  
* * *  
  
He watched her depart, a new smile spreading accost his face. Taking a sip of his forgotten drink he thought to himself. 'Nice try -Antilles- but that died hair and those eye contacts won't hide you from me. And that confirmation was nice of you. Only one person ever shot Lando in the foot and that was Lee Antilles'.  
  
Setting his drink down he almost laughed. 'I must have frustrated her enough to make her momentarily forget her cover. Well that's her loss'.  
  
Giving one last look to her exits vector he turned and started out the bar. 'I'd better contact headquarters and report who I just found'. He smiled and walked out of the bar whistling an old Corellian waltz tune. 


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke to the buzzing of the bedside intercom. She slapped at the button and grunted. "What?"  
  
On the other end of the com came the voice of a prissy protocol droid. "Good morning Mistress Hazzie. You asked for a morning Wake up call at 0600 standard hours. I hope its still in effect."  
  
Lee sat up and rubbed her face. "Yes, yes, thank you."  
  
The droid on the other end sounded relived. "Oh your quite welcome mistress Hazzie. Is there anything I can do to be of assistance to -"  
  
She cut him off. "Thank you but I'm fine." A bit of annoyance stinging her words. She then slapped the cut off button and the droid's voice was no longer heard.  
  
Stumbling her way to the fresher station Lee finally came fully awake with a large amount of time and a full pot of caf, ready for a long day.  
  
Noticing the flashing light on her message center, she flopped down in a chair next to it hitting a button and proceeded to lace her boots up.  
  
"Hello beautiful." She groaned as she heard his voice. It was the gambler man from the bar last night. 'What was his name again'? She shook her head and it downed on her, 'Wait a minute, how did he get this number? I didn't tell him I was here'. Puzzled and slightly alarmed she lessoned carefully to the message.  
  
It continued." I just thought that since you had to leave so early last night that maybe we could get together tonight. I mean you really didn't get to know me, so I made reservations at your hotel's UpperCity resentment. I'll stop by later to give you. more details. Till then Beautiful, Te Mah Tah." The Message ended.  
  
"Te Mah Tah to you too." She spat as she bent over and hit the erase button. "How in Allderans grave did he get this number?"  
  
The second message came with a familiar voice on it too. "Lee." The sound of her name caught her attention. "I ducked into your room and didn't see you, I just assumed you were out. I'm going to see an old friend of mine from my CorSec years. I'm hopping he can help me find that old coot Devins. I'll also see what he can find on Idan incase you have a problem finding him on your own. Good luck sis." The message ended and she once again hit the erase button.  
  
The last message came on just as she finished with her boots. A metallic voice of a droid spoke and simply said, "Meet at 1000 standard hours at Grissos station 5, docking bay 1047, landing pad 32."  
  
Lee jumped up and grabbed a data pad, downloading her last message to it. Don't need your help Corran I can find him on my own. She grinned and slipped her leather jacket over her green body stocking and placed a belt around her waist. Hooking her holster and blaster in place she was ready to find Jenanos. 


	7. Chapter 7

She slipped past him with out evening noticing he was there. Nichos Nardix stood at the front desk arguing with an assistant protocol droid when he saw her.  
  
"You know what, ill find her myself," he cut the droid off and walked away from it. Stepping out the door he signaled to someone. He listened and soon heard two clicks come from a transmitter in his ear confirming that they saw her and were on her tail. He then turned and went back inside the hotel.  
  
'Now to get some hard evidence that this is my girl'. Nichos got into a turbo lift and proceeded to the 29th floor. After a small search he found Antilles room.  
  
Getting in was even easer. He placed a small device on the lock and a minute later the door slide open. Returning the device to the inside of his jacket he entered then closed the door behind him, relocking it.  
  
Nichos quickly went over to the room's computer terminal but found that she hadn't used it at all. He -as a matter of fact - found nothing out of the ordinary for one named A'sha Hazzie. After searching the room for about twenty-five minutes he found nothing to indicate that the woman he was fallowing to be Lee Antilles. Had he been wrong?  
  
His hopes slightly down, he took one last look around the room, and then saw it. A green flashing light on her message center. As he looked down at it he noted that there was only one message. He frowned as he expected it to be only his message.  
  
Nichos was pleasantly surprised when he heard a metallic voice of a droid. The message was short and simple but told him all he needed to know. At 1000 standard hours she was to meet at Grissos station 5, docking bay 1047, landing pad 32.  
  
Pulling out another small device, he attached it to the message center. Running it through its scanners he found two other messages, both had been previously deleted. The device retrieved the messages and he found the first to be his own, and not much help. The second however was very helpful.  
  
Lessoning to the recording, he felt giddy. He chuckled to himself as he down loaded this message to his data pad. He couldn't figure out whom the message was from but laughed as he thought of that poor guys face when he finds out that Devins was arrested last night for smuggling and 2ed degree murder.  
  
Lessoning to it again, he noted to keep an ear and eye out for someone named Idan. As the message ended again he caught that last part. "Good luck sis." It said.  
  
'Sis? Sis! Is Wedge Antilles here too'? He grinned. If he could catch the smuggler Antilles he'd get a pat on the back and a job well done but if he could get the Rebel Antilles too he would get a Promotion for sure. 'Hum that's something to look into'.  
  
He down loaded the last message reveling the meeting place when a click came from his comlink. He picked it out of his pocket. "Lovelett here." He whispered.  
  
"Captain," came a young voice in a hushed tone. "I fallowed her to the old Main Street and Halcyon but I lost her somewhere. I don't think she knew I was fallowing her, but she just disappeared."  
  
Shawn Lovelett, Captain in the Corellian Security Forces, smiled. " Don't worry about it Sha'dan. I have an idea of where she's going." He taped the data pad on his thigh then slipped it into a pocket. " You can go on back to the station. I'll be around shortly."  
  
"Copy." The voice said sadly and hung up.  
  
Shawn stuffed the comlink into another one of his many hidden pockets and headed for the door. 'I know exactly where she's going to be and I don't need a rookie hanging around me while I make a bust. Sorry Sha'dan'.  
  
He stepped out the door and locked it then headed for the turbo lifts. He had about an hour before Antilles and this Idan person were suppose to met. He wanted to be ready for the encounter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Two Ships filled docking bay 1047 at Grissos 5th station. One ship in Landing pad 30 and one in 32.  
  
Lee casually walked to the Black Corellian freighter docked in 32, called the Way Word Lizzard. She noted no one around and no one watching her. Checking her wrist chrono again and finding that time hadn't moved very quickly, she grew impatient. It was 1023 CSHours now and still no one approached. She began to doubt the message was real when the hatch from the Lizzard started to open.  
  
As the ramp made a load thud to the deracreet ground a man descended it slowly, clothed in tight black pants and an off white shirt that bellowed as he walked. He was an older man with a short, trimmed, gray beard, and a friendly wrinkled face. Just by looking at his face he looked to be in his late 70's but his body, his body was that of a 30 year olds in great shape if not younger.  
  
The man smiled brightly and gave her an old Corellian greeting, only given from one Corellian to another. " Te Mah Tah my friend."  
  
Lee nodded her head in a slight bow. "Te Mah Tah to you too, friend." She smiled. "I've come to meet Jenanos Idan, I presume you are he."  
  
The man walked over to her. "Your presumption is correct. So I take it you're A'sha A. Hazzie." He extended a hand to her.  
  
Taking his hand she shook it. 'Yes. You have a package for me? A Carbonate Corellian Sandpanther?"  
  
He Chuckled. "Well I see your all business. Yes Miss Hazzie I have a carbon frozen kitty for you and a box for your friend Lee and her brother. That is if you will take it to her." He winked at her taking his hand back then laughed at her surprised look.  
  
He waived her over to a crate. "Come, let's get this Kitty-pop of yours checked out and stamped so I can have it shipped to your hotel."  
  
Lee fallowed Jenanos to a huge crate with the back pried open. There she saw a dull silver/gray block and in it was a clawed paw reaching out and a mad, screaming, face of a Corellian sandpanther, she smiled as fond thoughts of Luna-ray came to mind.  
  
After about an hour's inspection Lee approved the block as complete and had Jenanos 's Labor droid ship it off to her hotel where it would be safe until she and Corran could reach base.  
  
As the two of them watched the droid take off with the carbonate block, another droid rolled out, down the ramp of the WayWord Lizzard carrying a tray.  
  
"Ah thank you Are-tee Jenanos patted the little droid on the sensor and the droid chirruped in apparition. "Would you care for some Stim Tea Miss Hazzie? Are-tee here thought you might like some."  
  
Lee looked down at the droid. I reminded her of poor Mimic, her R5 unit setting around home base doing nothing but chatting away with Corran's old R2 unit, Whistler. "That's awfully kind of him but I must decline. I have others to meet and must be off soon."  
  
The droid twitted in a sorrowful sound. Lee bent down and patted it on its sensor, speaking softly to it - she always did have a soft spot for droids. "Next time I see you I promise to stay longer." She stood, looking at Idan "But I must be off."  
  
"Will you be taking the box I have for Lee to her? I can hold it longer if you like. I've been keeping it for almost 27 years now, ever since the Tarricsons gave it to me. I don't know what's in it but its only value is to Lee and her brother"  
  
Looking at the old man she thought about it. 'My parents gave that box to him; well my adoptive parents but still my mom and pops. What could it be? It's got to be important but I can't take it now. I wouldn't be able to get it back to home Base'. She shook her head and sighed. "Its waited for 27 seven years, I think it can wait a little longer. I would gladly take it to her but I might have trouble getting it home. I hope you don't mind."  
  
He grinned and years faded away. "No my child. I don't mind. This way I know I will see you or Lee again." He winked at her then looked over her shoulder to a man who just entered.  
  
"Well since your not staying I'm going to be off. Places to go People to ship for." He looked a little nervous as he brought his voice down to a whisper. "And I advise you to leave quickly. You don't want to be here alone." He turned to walk up the ramp of the freighter and stopped. Turning back to her he pulled something out of his pocket. "Take this, just in case we never get a chance to meet up again." He tossed it to her.  
  
Catching it with one hand she smiled. "Thank you. Te Mah Tah, old man."  
  
Nodding he replied then disappeared into his ship. "Te Mah Tah my friend." 


	9. Chapter 9

Lee moved away from the landing pad so as to protect herself from the blast from the repolserlifts. 'Hum wonder why he's in such a hurry all of a sudden'. She looked at the object Jenanos had tossed her. It was a dark green holokey, with writing on the left side in old Selionian. 'I'll have to figure this out later'.  
  
She walked to the cargo holding space in the landing bay and watched the WayWord Lizzard blast off in its unknown direction. She was alone in the whole place but for one person, the man Jenanos saw right before he left.  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eye. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this man. He had dark blond hair worn buzz short on the sides and back, longer on the top. He was clothed in a pair of tan pants loaded with pockets and an off white shirt and vest. His appearance reminded her of Tycho Celchu, a fellow pilot and friend of hers.  
  
Getting a closer look at him she tried to estimate his age, guessing late 20's, like her self, and only slightly taller then her with a pilots build. On his right hip he carried a blaster, a QuickShot 6 by the looks of it, and in his inner left boot there was a blade of some kind. She realized the only way out of this docking bay was through the passage was he was currently standing in.  
  
She started to head out. As she got to the exit the man spoke to her. "Greetings. I was wondering if you could help me." He was slowly walking in her direction.  
  
"That depends on what you need." She took another long look at him and decided in her mind that he was quite hansom, in a roguish kind of way.  
  
He pointed to the exit vector of the Lizzard. "That ship that just took off, was Mr. Idan? I need to speak with him. Its important."  
  
Lee looked at the direction of the ship and remembered that Jenanos got a nervous look when this man appeared. She decided she better not reveal that it was truly he. "Nope. Sorry. That was Smurth Devins." She said the first smugglers name that came to mind.  
  
The man smiled turned into a lopsided grin and shook his head. "That can't be Devins. CorSec arrested him yesterday.  
  
She looked at him through squinted eyes. "What are you talking about? I was just talking to Devins. Why do you say he was caught by CorSec?" 'Sithspit, bad choice'. The man took a step closer to her, and she matched it with an unconscious step back.  
  
"Because my dear -Antilles-, I was the one who arrested him." He pulled out his QuickShot 6 blaster and aimed it at her. "CorSec! You're under arrest."  
  
Hiding her surprise inside she raised and eyebrow at him and looked slightly confused. "What are you talking about? What have I done? And who is Antilles? You must have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
"No mistake beautiful." He said in Nichos Nardix's voice. "You confirmed that you're Lee Antilles last night with your Lando story." He pulled a pair of stun cuffs from his back and took a step forward, blaster still leveled at her chest, set for stun. "Your under arrest for Smuggling illegal goods and - "  
  
She cut him off with a Grumble. "No, I was smuggling legal goods. Durr."  
  
He growled the rest. "Under arrest for smuggling, slaving, and murder of a family of two adults and a child."  
  
"What?" She exclaimed, not believing her ears. "A kid? Slaving? Now I know you're mistaken." She crossed her arms and stood proudly. "I've never and will never be a slaver. I detest them almost as much as Gamblers and.CorSec. And I never committed a murder. of a kid."  
  
"That's all well and good and you can take it up with a lawyer but my files say you did, so you did." He stepped another step closer. "Hand please."  
  
She kept her arms crossed. "I will take this up with a lawyer. One of the best, heard of Nawara Ven?"  
  
"No." He growled. "Hand. Now."  
  
She stuck her fist out. " You are -so- going to regret trying to arresting me."  
  
He slapped one cuff on her right wrist but before he could grab her second hand she twisted around and kicked him in the knee, making him lower his weapon and fight to remain standing.  
  
With this small amount of time Lee jumped over onto a near by crate and vaulted over behind it. Grabbing her blaster and checked the setting. Stun.  
  
Peeking over the top of the crate looking for her target, but he was gone. "Sithspit." She stood slightly, scanned the hanger bay. There were to many cargo boxes for him to hide behind, but she soon found where he was hiding from the blue rings of stun fire flying at her.  
  
Dropping to the floor to duck the shoot she realized she had been holding her breath and let it out slowly. She leaned her back ageist the cargo box and sighed heavily.  
  
The man's voice came from behind and to the left of her. She swiveled around and on her knees as he spoke. "Give it up now Beautiful, don't make me add resisting arrest to your already long list of crimes. Lets make this easy."  
  
With that she stood and ran to her right, running for the closest exit. She made it just so far when a stun bolt caught her in the legs. She toppled over onto the cold deracret ground. She grunted as she lost her blaster, spinning off in a different direction then she was. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I run? Did I really think I could get away? I -know- better then that.' She thought as she pounded her fist on the ground.  
  
Using her arms she pulled herself behind another crate, and leaned agents it. She closed her eyes as pain shot up through her now numb to the touch legs. When she opened her eyes again she saw him, standing in front of her, a meter away, QuickShot 6 pointed straight at her. "Put the other cuff on Beautiful and come out slowly."  
  
She growled. "Codoc! I'm not a smuggler. I'm a pilot and if you continue this game you are -so- going to regret it." She said in disgust  
  
"Oh, your not a smuggler?" He said as if this was all a mistake. Lee felt her heart slow down a bit with relief. "Yeah." He continued. "And I'm princess Leia. Now put the cuffs on and come out."  
  
She sighed at his remark "CorSec, I know Princess Leia and you sir have no resemblance." She said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Just come out with your hands up. -Now-!" He growled with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I cant" she snarled, "You stunned my legs you dolt."  
  
He sighed heavily "Fine just put the other cuff on your wrist and ill come get you."  
  
She fumbled with the cuff for a bit the yelled out "Okay, done."  
  
"You lie Antilles." He said as he watched for the red light to turn green on a small device in his hands. "Try again and this time lock it."  
  
"I did. You must be crazy. Can't you see that I got both cuffs around my wrist?" She lifted both her hands up to show him.  
  
He grinned, "Then lets give it a test." He mumbled hitting a button.  
  
Suddenly she screamed grabbing her right wrist and pulling it to her chest protectively. "It hurts more cus the electrons are all concentrated to one wrist. Connect the other one -now-!" He watched the remote until the green light came on "Good, good, thank you." He walked towards her. 'Now with her legs stunned and hands cuffed she shouldn't be too much more trouble'.  
  
He stood in front of her, blaster pointed at her chest. "As I tried to say before I am Capitan Lovelett of CorSec Forces and you're under arrest for smuggling, slaving, and murder. Come easily now and ill forget the resisting arrest incident just now."  
  
"Resisting arrest?" She yelled with a bit of surprise in her voice. "You had no reason to arrest me in the first place." She raised her hands pointing a finger at him.  
  
He pulled out a data pad from his leather jacket, and held it up between his thumb and forefinger. "Here is the file I have on you. And there's a list meters long of crimes you committed here on Corellia. I'm not even going to bother with the other ones." He tossed her the file.  
  
Lee looked at the pad and sighed. "Those were so long ago, and I've changed. I haven't smuggled in over a year now." Her face hardened. "And I never been a slaver."  
  
He snorted. "Not what it says in your file beautiful." He leaned down to retrieve the data pad of files, blaster still pointed straight at her.  
  
There was a split second of pain in his blaster hand and he realized his blaster had been kicked out of it. Then, just as quickly, Lee's foot made contact with his stomach making him double over in pain.  
  
Lee quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to make a mad dash for an exit, or the ship, or his blaster, or something, but she didn't get very far. Something had a hold of her leg. She looked down to see the CorSec agent holding his stomach with one hand and with the other hand he had a death grip around her boot.  
  
She tried to shake him loose but couldn't. In frustration and desperation she kicked outward, the bottom of her boot striking the side of his head, knocking him over. Even as he flew backwards he still keep his grip on her ankle, pulling her feet out from under her.  
  
Lee fell flat on her back, whacking her head on the cold duracreat ground, knocking the wind out of her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Next thing she knew she was leaning up against a cargo box, hands cuffed, legs tied, and staring at her was the blaster she kicked out of her attackers hands a moment ago.  
  
Shawn kneeled down a fair distance away from her rubbing his jaw and grumbling to him self. "Why me? Why do I always find the feisty one? Why can't anyone just give up without a fight?" He wiped a hand across his upper lip and came away with blood. "Sithspawn" he cursed.  
  
Lee glared at him and spit - the taste of blood in her mouth. She ran her tongue across her inner lip and found the source of the blood. She had bitten her lip in the fall. "Codoc" She grumbled in Selonian. "I only fight like that to keep my freedom, which you were trying to take from me. As I said before, I'm a pilot. I fly for the Rebellion. I'm here on Corellia, doing a mission with Corran Horn and your delaying it."  
  
When she mentioned Corran's name something in Shawn's face changed. She decided to go with it. "Corran Horn. You know him?"  
  
"I know -of- him," he said, his blaster still not moving.  
  
She continued, "Corran's my partner for this mission. We fly for Rogue squadron. Heard of us?"  
  
Shawn frowned "Of course I have. There a bunch of rebel x-wing hot shots."  
  
"-Yeah- were the x-wing hot shots." She snapped back, a little annoyed by his assessment of her squadron. "You know Corran left CorSec and later joined Rogue Squadron."  
  
Shawn nodded. "Sure but everyone knows this."  
  
She thought for a moment. 'What would he know that only friends of Corran might know'? Then it came to her. 'Lovelett. That's familiar. Corran once worked with a Lovelett. A Shawn Lovelett. This must be Shawn'.  
  
Leaning forward, her elbows resting on her kneed she gave him a lopsided, smug, smile. "Corran once told me about two people he once had to work with when Iella was out sick. One was Cyler Rolen and the other was a smug, arrogant, Corellian named Shawn Lovelett." Her smile grew smugger. "Yes Mr. Lovelett, you once worked with Corran. He saved you life too. Pushed you out of the way of a blaster bolt as I recall."  
  
"Is that proof enough for you, or do I need to prove myself. I mean, how else would I have known about it, if Corran didn't tell me himself."  
  
1 Shawn lowered his blaster and slowly sat to the ground, facing her. "Sithspit. I am going to be in so much trouble for this." He grumbled to himself.  
  
2  
  
3 "For what? Arresting me?" She asked with a hopeful voice.  
  
4  
  
5 "No!" He snapped, then pointed a remote at her.  
  
5.1.1 She reflexively flinched but she then felt the stun cuffs fall from her wrists. Lee sighed with relief and started to untie her ankles.  
  
5.1.2 Shawn Stood and holstered his blaster. He then looked down at her. "I want you off Corellia. Now, don't let me see you again. please."  
  
5.1.3 She stood as well and laughed. "CorSec, you're an angle. We'll be gone in a few more days."  
  
5.1.4 He sighed "Try for sooner." He growled throwing his finger towards the door. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
5.1.5 Lee ran and grabbed her blaster, holstering it then ran up to him and gave him a hug, whispering to him. "I wont for get this CorSec. Thanks."  
  
5.1.6 "You better not forget this beautiful." He said as he backed away from her. "And do me a favor. Tell Corran that were even now."  
  
5.1.7 She smiled. "Sure will. See you around CorSec." She then turned and jogged off to the exit.  
  
5.1.8 Shawn watched her until she disappeared threw the docking bay doors, and sighed heavily. "I hope not beautiful. I hope not." 


	11. Chapter 11

1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Sneaking around a corner he saw them. Two CorSec agents and. his eyes widened. On the ground was Lee, holding her leg and screaming in pain.  
  
1.1.3 She turned, catching sight of him and desperately yelled for his help. "Corran . Please!"  
  
1.1.4 Corran pulled his blaster and started to run towards her but what once was a short distance now seamed to stretch out further and further. He stopped and fired his blaster hopping that would at least come to her help sense he seamed to be getting no where.  
  
The taller agent had his blaster raised above his partners head and was slowly bringing it down when Corran's blaster bolt hit him in the shoulder, spinning him around and down to the ground.  
  
The downed agent had a surprised look on his face but there was also a hint of regret and sorrow there too. Corran then realized, in a helpless flood of emotions, the mistake he just made. He shot the only person who had a chance of saving Lee.  
  
Corran then felt a stinging pain over his left hip. The younger agent had turned and fired upon him. The pain over whelming he started to fall to the ground in slow motion. In that time he watched Lee make a grab for her blaster and the agent turn.  
  
There was a blood-curdling scream then nothing. Corran watched as a bolt hit Lee in the chest with a spray if blood and her body falling back to rest on the ground in a motionless lump.  
  
Closing his eyes Corran finely hit the ground but when he opened his eyes again he was kneeling next to Lees lifeless body. The two agents were gone, leaving only himself alive in the ally.  
  
He picked her up, laying her head on his lap and held her like he once held his father. "Not again." He began to cry. "There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry. You died just like my father. Alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He chanted as he cradled Lee's body, feeling the blood slowly soak into clothes and the tears slowly falling from his face. "I'm sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
Setting up quickly, Corran gasped for air, his sleep clothes damp with sweat, his sheets twisted around his legs. He wiped a hand over his face, throwing his black hair back and exhaled heavily.  
  
He looked around to get his bearings straight. He remembered he was on Corellia at the hotel Cosmica, in the middle of a mission with Lee. 'Lee'!  
  
1.1.5 He untangled his legs then swung them over the side of his bed and stood. Throwing on his robe, Corran quickly walked to the sliding doors that connected his room to Lee's.  
  
Pushing one door open to the side Corran peaked inside to see Lee sleeping soundly. He let out a small, quite sigh, and slowly closed the door again, then walked back to his bed.  
  
Discarding his robe he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face. He so rarely dreamed but when he did they were nightmarish. The dream seamed so real to him and yet so, unreal, but he reminded himself that it was just that, a dream. Corran laid back down, staring up at the ceiling and let out another sigh. 'Get a hold of yourself Horn. It was just a dream. Lee is fine. I need to get to sleep for the long day tomorrow'.  
  
1.1.6 He drew a hand up over his face to rest just above his head and closed his eyes, soon falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

She was clubbed over the head and knocked down out side her ship, the FireStorm. She soon realized that the three men she saw at the cantina had followed her and were now taking off in her ship.  
  
"Codoc!" She cursed as she slammed her fist into the ground. "My ship. Those son's of a Gundark's ass stole my ship."  
  
Just then two men ran up to her with blasters drawn. The older man, a bit out of breath yelled. "That your ship?"  
  
"Yeah and those pirates just stole it." She yelled back as the younger man kneeled down to help her.  
  
"Good then you won't mind what happens next, -smuggler-." The older man said the last part with disgust as he began to run towards another ship.  
  
The younger man tried to help her up "Are you alright miss?"  
  
She took a good look at him for the first time. He had dark blondish hair, a pilots build and Ice blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want my blazing ship back. What did he mean I won't mind what will happen to my ship?" She asked in a rush as she stood up and dusted her self off.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said honestly. "Don't worry. We'll get your ship back. We're CorSec." With that he turned and ran towards the ship the older man went to.  
  
A voice rang out from the ship. "Hurry up Shawn or we're going to lose them. "The younger man sprinted up the ramp and the ship soon took off.  
  
'Shawn.'  
  
The two ships were nothing but specks in the distance.  
  
'Ice blue eyes.'  
  
'Shawn.'  
  
Then the ship in the lead exploded. "No!" She cried as she watched her ship blow up. Her whole life was on that ship. Her droids, her cargo, her life saving, etc. Then she realized that she told her pet, and closest friend, Luna-ray, to stay with the ship. She was still on that ship.  
  
She dropped to her knees and sobbed. "No. Luna, ooh no!"  
  
'Ice blue eyes.'  
  
'Shawn.'  
  
'Shawn?.'  
  
'SHAWN!.' 


	13. Chapter 13

Lee woke up and gasped. "Shawn. Shawn Lovelett!" 'He was the rookie that blew up my ship. He's the agent I ran into yesterday. Son of a gundark I knew he looked familiar'.  
  
She looked at her bedside chronno. 'Early morning still, good. I've got to find Shawn. I gotta know what happened'.  
  
1.1.1 She got out of bed and hurried to get dressed. She threw on an old pair of Corellian blood stripe pants and a dark blue shirt, making her feel as if she were back in her smuggling days. Strapping her DL-44 blaster to her hip she was ready to go.  
  
Before stepping out the door she left a quick holo message for Corran simply saying 'I'm out', then she dashed from her room and out the Hotel.  
  
Seeing a protocol porter droid she yelled to it. "Droid! Get me a transport." She watched as the droid waived a beacon dot rod out in the street from the sidewalk.  
  
A TH-661 Starhalk Land Speeder pulled up in front of him and he opened the door. "Where to Lady Hazzie?"  
  
1.1.2 "Starlight's Rain on Main St., out side Corellian Sector Forces Subquarters, and I -mean- Old Main street. I don't want to end up on the other end of Coronet like last time." Lee said fiercely as she stepped in the speeder.  
  
The droid talked to the driver then shut her door and she was off. 'If memory serves me correctly Starlight's Rain is where Corran said he, and his CorSec friends from around here used to meet. With a little Luck and the force maybe Shawn will keep with tradition and be there too. It's not wise to go looking for a CorSec agent so close to his Quarters but who said I was wise'.  
  
After paying off the rather impatient speeder driver she stepped up to the entrance of the Starlight's Rain and sighed. 'I hope I'm not asking for too much trouble doing this'. She pushed open the entrance door and walked into the dimly lit cantina.  
  
1.1.3 Lee looked around casually, scanning the place for threats. There were about eight or nine people in the joint, not counting the tender. As she looked passed a couple of Selonian's she saw him. Shawn Lovelett was setting alone, in a back corner booth reading through a data pad.  
  
Working her way through a series of tables and chairs she soon came to his booth and quickly slid into the vacant seat across from him.  
  
Shawn looked up in surprise, then with out any preamble, spoke in a demanding whisper. "What are you doing here? You can't be here. Please you must leave.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know. What happened that night long ago?" She said stubbornly.  
  
He looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? What night? Look I don't have time for this." He said with urgency. "I have a rookie meeting me here in a few minutes and he knows all about you. He knows what you look like. He helped tail you last night. Your on my wanted files remember?"  
  
"I remember but do you?" She snapped as she leaned over the table starring at him. "Five years ago three pirates stole a cargo ship. You helped a young woman up and said you'd get her ship back cus you were CorSec. Tell me what happened that night and ill leave.  
  
His eyes wide, jaw dropped, "That was you." His words were more of an agreement to old memories then a question.  
  
She nodded to confirm his words. "Yes CorSec, that was me. Now please, you just said yourself we don't have much time. Tell me what happened to my ship. Why did -you- have to blow it up, taking all -I- owned and loved?"  
  
He could hear the sorrow in her voice, but he shook his surprise away and replaced it with a touch of anger. "Now wait just a minute. I didn't blow up your ship. I tried to save it." He paused to gage her reaction. She looked skeptical.  
  
Shawn continued. "Kardon, my patrol trainer, blew up the ship. When I tried to stop him he pulled rank on me. What could I have done?"  
  
Lee glared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean 'what could I have done'? You could have disobeyed orders. You could have over run him and took over. You could have done something."  
  
Shawn leaned forward starring into her dark eyes. He noticed she hadn't bothered with the violet contacts. Her eyes were now a blazing, deep green. "I could have done something last night too, but I didn't." He said softly.  
  
"No you didn't and I'm grateful you didn't arrest me. " She said with a little less anger in her voice.  
  
Leaning closer he whispered. "That's not what I meant." Knowing he was going to get slapped but still willing to try, Shawn leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Relishing in the moment she let him kiss her then suddenly, as delayed surprise hit her, she pulled back, swinging her left fist around, hitting him square in the face, on the side she kicked the night before.  
  
The force of the hit knocked Shawn into his seat and out of the booth, onto the floor. A few heads turned their way but most ignored them. Faint chuckles could be heard as he stood, rubbing the side of his face and chin, wiggling it back and forth.  
  
Reoccupying his seat he looked at her with a regretful look on his face. "I suppose I deserved that, but couldn't you have just slapped me like normal woman do?"  
  
"I'm not like normal woman." She said as she started to stand. "Anyhow, thanks for telling me what you did. Now I have to find Kardon." She patted her DL-44 still snapped securely in her holster. She looked down at him. "Ill leave now."  
  
Shawn's eyes grew bigger as he starred off beyond her, towards the entrance. She looked over her shoulder to see a tall redheaded man in a CorSec uniform, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sithspit you better be leaving. That's Sha'dan my rookie" he said as he pushed her towards a back exit. "Ill try to stop him if he advances." Reaching the back door Shawn pushed her out. "Hurry now, you must get out of here."  
  
She turned back to him, grabbing his shirt, pulling him to her, and leaned up, kissing him quickly, then let go. "Thanks CorSec." She then turned and ran down the back way of the allies.  
  
"Hurry!" He yelled to her but his rookie was right behind him so he turned and continued. "I think she went this way."  
  
Sha'dan grinned. "Then it was Antilles?"  
  
Shawn nodded pulling his QuickShot6 from his holster and running out the door to the front of the alley. "Yeah and she went this way." He yelled over his shoulder. Sha'dan was close behind him. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Two agents reached the end of the alley near an open street. Shawn looked over a sea of people and speeders as if looking for Lee then yelped. "There she is!" He took off at a slow run into a small crowd. When he looked back to see if Sha'dan was following him he found the rookie was not.  
  
Sha'dan was still standing at the front of the alley looking down into it, blaster in hand. "Captain!" he yelled over his shoulder. "I heard something."  
  
Spit. Shawn turned and started making his way back to the alley but the small crowd seamed to have grown making it harder for him to run.  
  
1 "There she is!" Sha'dan yelled as he vanished into the ally way.  
  
Shawn run after him but the rookie had inexperience on his side, and it pushed him much faster then Shawn could run. By time he made it to the alley opening the rookie turned a corner and was out of sight.  
  
The sound of cans crashing followed by Lee's voice cussing in Rodian could be heard. Then the wine of a blaster shot followed by a load grunt and more cans being knocked over.  
  
Shawn stopped momentarily. 'Ooh no, she shot him', was the first thought that popped into his mind but when he rounded the corner he saw a much different picture. On the ground among several mettle cans, gripping a burnt and bloodied leg was Lee. Above her was Sha'dan, blaster ready to fire again, and a smile as big as Coronet across his excited face.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder Sha'dan saw Shawn. "Captain, I caught her. I caught the thieving, smuggler scum."  
  
Shawn noticed Lee grunt. Weather it was in disgust for the description Sha'dan made of her or the pain in her leg, he wasn't sure.  
  
He slowly walked up to Sha'dan and heavily dropped a hand on the rookies shoulder. "Yeah, you sure did, but." he reached up and slapped Sha'dan in the back of the head "Your only s'posta use stun when taking down your criminals. Now she cant walk and you just made your job harder."  
  
The rookie rubbed his head and protested with a confused look. "But it's only a graze. She can still walk."  
  
Shawn shook his head. "I know what I'm talking about. Now get over there and carry her to the speeders, I'll cover you.  
  
Sha'dan holstered his blaster then, to be on the safe side, walked over to where Lee's blaster lay and kicked it off behind him closer to Shawn. Pulling his stun cuffs out he then moved forward, kneeling down beside her and cuffed his first captured criminal.  
  
Lee knew it was a stupid move but she couldn't think of any thing else to do. She kicked up with her good leg and almost made contact with his stomach, but with the rookie's lightning fast reflexes he grabbed her leg, twisting it around, sending more pain through her.  
  
Sha'dan fumbled for his blaster, upholstering it from his hip and slowly aiming it at Lee.  
  
Lee closed her eyes tight waiting for the trigger-happy rookie to pull the trigger.  
  
Shawn pointed his blaster at Sha'dan wishing it hadn't come to this.  
  
Sha'dan felt pain as a blaster bolt hit him in the leg spinning him around and knocking him down to the ground. Another bolt -this time a blue stun bolt- came flying at him, hitting him in his chest.  
  
Lee looked up to thank Shawn but noticed him looking around. "Didn't you.? " She asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I didn't." He walked slowly backwards towards Lee, keeping his blaster up and an eye out for the attacker. He slowly bent down beside Lee Keeping his body in front of hers as if it were a shelled. "Look, I've got to get you out of here. Can you walk?"  
  
She nodded. "Like he said. 'It's only a graze'. I think I can manage till I get back to the hotel."  
  
Shawn moved over to help her up when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. 


	15. Chapter 15

Packing his things, Corran Horn felt sorry that they would be leaving Corellia today. With Lee finding her contact and receiving the carbonite kitty, her mission was done. He on the other hand could not finish his mission.  
  
Smurth Devins, Corran's contact and supreme prick of all Corellian smugglers, was arrested two days ago for smuggling and murder in the 2ed degree. 'No love lost from anyone, I just wish it had held until next week'.  
  
Corran stuffed one last pair of slacks into his duffel bag when a message came in. An irritated, familiar voice rang out two words over his holomessage center. "I'm out!"  
  
Dropping his things on the bed Corran looked towards the sliding doors that connected his room to Lee's room. 'That's not much of a message'.  
  
Walking to the doors he wrapped on them gently. "Lee can I talk to you?" He got no answer. Opening the doors he stepped in to see an empty room. Looking at the entrance space, where her blaster normally hung he noticed it missing.  
  
"Sithspit, what's gotten into her." Suddenly he remembered his dream from that night and a feeling of dread filled him. Corran turned and ran back into his room grabbing his blaster and holster then darted out into the hall to the turbo lifts.  
  
He hoped he could catch up to her. She should just be exiting the hotel by now. I might be able to catch her.  
  
As the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened Corran shoved his way out and slowly jogged trough the lobby. To his surprise and luck there she was, dashing out the hotel doors.  
  
Not wanting to bring attention to himself, but not wanting to lose Lee, Corran jogged slowly through the lobby then out the huge double doors to find himself looking at a busy street and crowed side walks. Fanatically looking around he tried to spot Lee but could not.  
  
"Pardon me Master Hazzie." A metallic sound of a protocol droid buzzed at his ears. "I am Teesee-Onefourteen. My I assist you with something. Call a transportation vehicle perhaps."  
  
'Transportation vehicle'? Then it dawned on him. Spinning around, grabbing the droids upper arms, he spoke in a demanding voice. "Teesee did A'sha Hazzie get a transport speeder?"  
  
"Oh my, yes sir. She left just a millisecond before you exited the hotel Cosmica. Lady Hazzie was in quite a hurry and, if I may note, her temper was quite abnormal."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I know that, that's why I'm looking for her. Tell me where her speeder was headed."  
  
Stepping back to free himself from Corran's grip, Teesee-Onefourteen straitened up. "Sir, I am not permitted to give you such information. Even if you are her brother."  
  
Frustration stepping in, Corran pointed a finger at the droid. He couldn't shake the thought of his dream. "Look, if I don't find her she could be in serious danger. She might even die. If she dies because I can't get to her, it will be -your- fault and I don't think your circuits or programming can handle that. Remember, your not suppose to let harm come to another being if you can help it." He finished his point by poking his finger on the chest plat of the droid.  
  
Rattled TC-114 spoke. "Oh my, I don't wish to be responsible for her death sir."  
  
"Then tell me where she went and you will have no part in the out come."  
  
The droid seamed to consider this for a moment the nodded its mettle head. "Her current destination is the Starlight's Rain on Main Street near the Corellian Sector Force's Subquarters." Tipping it's head to the side her inquired. "Shell I call you a transportation vehicle now?"  
  
Already waving a speeder down Corran ignored him. As a speeder pulled up and stopped in front of him Corran opened the door and stepped in. "Starlight's Rain on Main Street and step on it."  
  
The driver, a scruffy looking middle aged man, grunted something barely audible and started to pull away as the door slowly closed, sealing Corran into the dimly lit back passenger set.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Teesee-Onefourteen chattered as he watched the speeder take off. "Master Hazzie, you forgot to specify. Oh dear, he's going to the wrong place."  
  
"Transport please." A voice rang out behind him. Teesee turned to see the rich Lady Valarant waving a scarlet scarf at him.  
  
"Oh my, It's not my problem any longer. -I- gave him the proper coordinates. It's out of -my- circuits now." He opened the door of the speeder that just pulled up and turned to Lady Valarant. " Where is the destination you desire?" He continued with his job as if nothing ever happened. 


	16. Chapter 16

After a few minuets Corran started getting a gut feeling like something was wrong. Turning to look out the small window it hit him. -We're going the wrong way. This isn't how you get to Main Street-.  
  
He wrapped on the drivers set. "Hay, you're going the wrong way." He through a thumb over his shoulder. "Main Street is back that way."  
  
The drive grunted. "You said Starlight's Rain on Main Street. That's where I'm taking you."  
  
"But this is the wrong way. I know where I want to go and this isn't the way."  
  
Corran saw the man's confused look in the rear view merrier. "Do you mean the old main street? No one goes there any more sense they added the CorSec substation."  
  
"That's the place. Now turn us around and get me there. Fast."  
  
"It will cast ya extra."  
  
"How 'bout this. Ill pay my fair and fifty Credits extra if you get me there in record time."  
  
The driver grinned and spun the speeder around quickly, going in the other direction then picking up speed. "You got it buddy. I'll have you there before you can say 'Deader then a Corellian Sector Force Agent' three times fast."  
  
Corran crossed his arms and scowled at the man as he sat back, watching the scruffy looking driver. "Wonderful" he growled.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Old Main Street was packed wit hall sorts of land vehicles and speeders. The sidewalks were slowly starting to become packed with people as the mid day hour came around. It wasn't the same Main Street he remembered but it was the one that he and Illia used to patrol sometimes.  
  
Corran looked ahead at the stream of packed traffic and sighed. "I'll get out here. I can get there before you do. How much do I owe you?"  
  
The driver checked his meter. "37 credits, plus the little side pay for getting you here so fast."  
  
Corran quickly pulled out five paper credit vouchers and handed them to the driver. "Here's a hundred. Keep the change." With that he opened the door and disappeared into a small crowd. The driver smiled and drove on very slowly.  
  
Corran weaved through the crowds to a sign saying welcome to Starlight's Rain in 3 different languages. He was about to enter when the familiar sound of blaster fire caught his attention.  
  
Looking at a near by ally he saw a man, in a familiar CorSec uniform, dart down it, with a blaster up and ready. Corran noted very few people turned to see what was going on. They just went on their way like nothing was happening. 'Just like the old days, nobody looks so nobody sees anything'.  
  
Dropping a hand to assure himself that his blaster was still there, he ran to the ally way. As he reached the front he saw the CorSec agent turn the corner.  
  
Corran trotted quickly down the ally and peered around the corner. There he saw among several metal cans, Lee, on the ground, leg bleeding and burned, with a pain stricken face.  
  
Above Lee was a tall red headed man in CorSec uniform, with his blaster pointed and ready if Lee made a move. Beside him stood the agent Corran fallowed - which for some reason seamed very familiar.  
  
He watched as the second agent slapped the taller one in the back of the head and gestured down to Lee, saying something that Corran couldn't hear. The gestures made Corran peg Red as a rookie. 'He shot the criminal instead of stunning her. That's a very rookie move'.  
  
Pulling his own blaster Corran creped in behind a huge dumpster which provided to be a perfect place to blast a few shots off with out hitting Lee.  
  
He watched as the rookie holstered his blaster and moved forward to put stun cuffs on Lee. He noted that the other agent leveled his blaster at Lee as cover for the rookie, or was it at Lee. From his position he wasn't quite sure.  
  
Corran leveled his blaster at the cover man, and then his dream came back to him. He had shot this man in his dream and Lee died cus of it. He turned his blaster towards the rookie.  
  
As the rook put the stun cuffs on her Lee made a move - a stupid move but she tried. Corran watched as Lee kicked up at the rookie then he watched as she screamed in pain with the grip and twist the rookie gave her leg.  
  
"Sithspawn!" Corran whispered to him self. He aimed his blaster at the rookie's leg and fired. The shot hit the man in the lower leg, spinning him around. Quickly flicking to stun, Corran shot him again hitting the agent square in the chest, dropping him to the ground.  
  
Quickly he raised his blaster to the other agent but hesitated to fire. The man was backing up and, to Corran, looked like he was trying to protect Lee. When the agent took Lee's cuffs off Corran finely got a good look at him. 'Shawn? Shawn Lovelett'? 


	17. Chapter 17 ~The End~

As Shawn kneeled down to help Lee up, Corran slowly stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards them, his blaster still set for stun, still pointed at Shawn. He noticed Shawn pause then spin around, his blaster aimed and ready. A confused look played across Shawn's face as he released who it was he was looking at. "Corran? That you?"  
  
Corran grinned, "Sure is Shawn. Now put the Quick6 away and back away from my partner." He waited a moment as Shawn holstered his blaster, then Corran followed suit.  
  
Shawn stood up and took a few steps away from Lee "I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Corran shook his head "I know you say you wouldn't, I just don't trust CorSec anymore. So just stay back." He walked to Lee taking a look at her and spoke softly. "Can you walk?" She nodded as he lowered his hand down to help her up.  
  
Lee took his hand and grunted as she stood, pain running through her leg. "How'd you find me?"  
  
Corran winced. He knew she wasn't going to like his answer. She hated it when he or Wedge followed her to keep an eye on her. He figured on hearing her famous line of 'I can take care of my self'. He sighed "I followed you."  
  
She warped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." she said sweetly then pulled back and lightly punched him in the arm. ".But I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know, but from the looks of it, I not only saved you, but also saved CorSec's job over there by shooting the rook before he did." Corran said by pointing to Sha'dan's body lying motionless on the ground.  
  
Shawn, his arms crossed, grumbled. "So are we even again or do I owe you another one?"  
  
Corran shook his head. "No, we're even. That is if you let me and Lee get off Corellia without any trouble. We're leaving in an hour."  
  
Shawn nodded as he walked over to the rookie. "So what am I going to do with him. He knows he caught her, and I am uninjured so I could have gone after her. This makes it harder to cover up your escape on my end."  
  
Making a fist, Corran grinned. "I could always knock you out."  
  
"No thanks. I'll find some other way." Shawn exclaimed putting his hands up as if to stop a surprise punch.  
  
Corran relaxed his hand as Lee hobbled away from him. She bent down to retrieve her blaster and holstered it. Looking up at Shawn she sighed. "Tell me where to find Kadon. I want to. talk with him before we leave." She rested her hand on the butt of her blaster.  
  
Frowning, Shawn slowly shrugged. "Somewhere between Corellia and its sun." Seeing her confused look he elaborated. "Kadon was taking bribes from smugglers. One day he demanded too much and the smugglers hushed him up for good. Shot three times in the head. He was almost unrecognizable. Now he's space dust."  
  
She nodded. "I see." Straight into his eyes she gazed, then she gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for all the help and such CorSec. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She turned and hobbled to where Corran stood, taking his arm to steady herself.  
  
Corran looked at Shawn, then pointed to Sha'dan. "Give us about five or ten minuets to get out of here, then call for your backup." He and Lee started down the ally way to leave when he turned and spoke again. "Oh and Shawn, now that I thought of it, your old debt may be paid, but now you have a new one, 'cept I'm the one who will be doing the paying. I owe you one."  
  
Saying nothing Shawn sat down next to the downed rookie and sighed as he watched the two turn the corner, leaving his line of sight. He wondered if he would ever see Lee Antilles again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
(a/n): OK. So. How bad was it? I hope it's not too bad. It was a lot of fun to RP back in the days. Anyhow. tell me what you think! And if you have made it this far in the story then I am truly grateful!! Thank you for your time! ~ L. Jordan 


End file.
